


Hot Tub, Hot Trolls

by bonerofvoid



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 07:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonerofvoid/pseuds/bonerofvoid
Summary: A request by redglares-hot-butt. Prompt: "Anyway how about arafef... Maybe they're in a hot tub together and Feferi goes underwater to eat Aradia out?"





	Hot Tub, Hot Trolls

Aradia stretched her arms over her head as the lower half of her bikini-clad body properly settled into the warm water of Feferi’s hot tub. She sighed loudly as she took in the salty scent of the water and the feel of it relieving her aching muscles. The past few hours of her night had been occupied with a particularly tiring archeological dig and she was pleased to be out of those clothes damp with sweat and in a relaxing hot tub adjacent to one of Feferi’s many guest hives across Alternia. 

The heiress had insisted on a sleepover for weeks now and the latest caverns Aradia had been dying to explore happened to be close enough to this guest house that it made the timing perfect for the two of them. As Aradia thought of her friend she opened her eyes and looked around her quizzically. The fuschia-blood had insisted on throwing the dirty clothes into the washing machine while Aradia changed into her swimsuit and got comfortable in the water. That had been ten minutes ago and there was still no sign of Feferi. 

Aradia’s body straightened up from her relaxed pose and she was about to walk back towards the house when something brushed at her knee, causing her to look down for the first time since getting in. “Surprise!” yelled Feferi as her head rose out of the tub’s surface, surrounded by enough waterlogged hair to block nearly everything from Aradia’s eyesight past her friend’s grinning face. 

“Feferi!” Aradia recovered from the shock quickly and smiled back. “You scared me! When did you get so sneaky?”

The goggled troll giggled, still submerged below the neck with her long black locks spread wide across the water’s surface. “Hey, it’s easy when your prey’s as relaxed as you were.”

“I was tired, that’s no fair!” Aradia smirked. “Besides, it's almost a compliment that you have such a nice place that I relaxed so deeply.”

“Well, I’m pleased I could be such a good host for you. In fact, I’ve got another surprise to help you relax even more!”

Aradia perked up in her seat, the excitement helping her ignore the fatigue she’d built up earlier in the night. “Oh? Okay, I’m ready for the surprise this time!”

“Good! But first, you gotta go back to closing your eyes.”

“Alriiiight...” Aradia complied with the request. “Good luck surprising me a second time.” The rust-blooded troll felt the water shift and splash as Feferi clearly rose up, likely to get the mysterious surprise ready. Was it some food to snack on in the tub? Or did she get her hands on some illicit booze?

Aradia expected it to take another few seconds but almost immediately after the sounds of Feferi standing subsided she called out. “Okay, open your eyes now!” 

The lounging troll opened her eyes expecting to see her friend holding a present but she wasn’t holding anything. In fact, she wasn’t even wearing anything! She stood perfectly naked in front of Aradia, revealing her lithe swimmer's body. Her hair had acted as a cover for her nudity while she was in the water but in the chilly night air Feferi's long black locks now reached down to her tight butt.

Before the seated girl could say anything Feferi leapt into her lap and began kissing her wantonly. Her hands went to the back of Aradia’s head while her tongue began poking and prodding into the other girl’s mouth. Aradia slowly began kissing back as the surprise subsided and she realized how into this idea she was. Feferi tugged at the back of Aradia’s bikini top while they made out, now confident that the rust-blooded troll wasn’t going to object any time soon.

Once Aradia’s large breasts were exposed to the open air, Feferi broke off the kiss. She pressed her lithe body up against the other girl, pushing their breasts together. The princesses’ were far smaller and as she looked down at them she had to resist the urge to sulk over the comparison. While Feferi had her own swimmer's physique leaving her body taut and well-toned at the same time she couldn't help but look a little jealous at her friend. Aradia gave her a quzzical look but the other girl said nothing and instead began groping the source of her unstated jealousy. She started to smile again when she heard Aradia moan from the feeling of the pair of wet hands squeezing her ample tits. After taking a moment to tease a nipple to full erectness between two of her fingers Feferi lowered her head to latch on, licking on the hardened dark grey nub.

Despite Aradia's pride in her bust she wasn't used to having someone play with her tits so eagerly. As the seadweller playfully ran her tongue along one nipple Aradia's hands moved underwater to the other girl's thighs. She softly brushed her fingertips across the bare flesh, ready to do some teasing of her own. The light tickling sensation caused Feferi's legs to reflexively spread out slightly. The rustblood took the sign to heart and slipped one of her hands towards the other girl's bare crotch. To her surprise Feferi batted the hand away.

Feferi pretended to look angry as a joke. "Hey! This surprise is supposed to be about making YOU relax, not me. Just lie back and let me do all the work."

"Are you sure?"

"Definitely! I've been wanting to do this for a long time now." The seatroll sunk back down beneath the water of the hot tub. She manuvered her arms below the rustblood's thighs, wrapping around to grab from the top and spreading her legs. Aradia still had her bikini bottom on and Feferi kissed the cleft of the girl's pussy through the thin red fabric. She let out a moan of appreciation as she felt the stimulation of the other girl's mouth against her. The material of the swimwear only slightly dulled the feeling, acting more as a tease than anything else.

When Feferi's lips brushed past the nub of Aradia's now-exposed clitoris the girl let out a sharp "Oh!". The fushiablood smirked to herself and began exclusively attacking that area of the pelvis in front of her, dragging her tongue along in a circular motion with Aradia's button at the center. Her clit continousally felt the assault of the wet fabric of her bikini brushing up against it at very angles, over and over. Aradia's hand moved to the other troll's horn, gripping tightly as she drank in the feeling radiating from her cunt. 

Aradia's other hand moved to her lap, pulling her bikini bottom aside and accidently tearing one end of the waist in one motion. She only noticed the tear for a moment before Feferi took the hint and began licking at her naked pussy. The wet wriggling tongue felt even better on Aradia's bare flesh as it licked up and down her slit. While her white-knuckled hand continued to squeeze the horn on the other girl's head Aradia's other hand moved to one of her breasts. Her fingers pushed against the thick tit one by one in a rythymic pattern.

Meanwhile two of Feferi's own fingers had made their way into Aradia's cunt. She crooked them ever-so-slightly and felt the girl's inner walls spasm as she managed to find her g-spot. The seatroll continued to lap at Aradia's clit with small, swift licks as she pistoned her long elegant fingers in and out of the tight chasm.

As her orgasm approached both of Aradia's hands moved to Feferi's horns, pushing her head up and down in time with her tongue. After another minute of the continued assault on her cunt Aradia came hard, arching her back against the corner of the hot tub, screaming loudly into the silent night air as her pussy constricted tightly around Feferi's invading digits and her juices flowed freely under the water.

Once the bliss of orgasm subsided from her body the other girl emerged from the water and once again nestled herself into Aradia's lap. "Feeling more relaxed now?", she asked with a sultry smile, faces inches away from each other.

The rustblooded troll smirked back and wrapped an arm around Feferi's thigh. "Yeah, I should've taken up your inviation a long time ago. Now if you want me to return the favor we're gonna have to go back to dry land."

"Oh goody!" Without skipping a beat Feferi hopped out of the hot tub and ran towards the sidedoor of her hive, with a now-rejuvenated Aradia right behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> more at http://bonerofvoid.tumblr.com


End file.
